


never seen a woman taken by the wind

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: She didn’t think it would get quite this far.When she’d planned it, it was almost calculating, almost cold. Almost like her mother had been holding her hand as she made the decision.But sliding her hand deftly into Vespa’s pocket, lips sliding against each other, it almost felt like she’d acted with her heart.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	never seen a woman taken by the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vespa Ilkay and the Case of the Murderous Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367426) by [entropyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyre/pseuds/entropyre), [stubborn_jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk). 



She didn’t think it would get quite this far.

When she’d planned it, it was almost calculating, almost cold. Almost like her mother had been holding her hand as she made the decision.

But sliding her hand deftly into Vespa’s pocket, lips sliding against each other, it almost felt like she’d acted with her heart.

For who could have expected something like this? The thrilling hitched breaths and the way Vespa adjusted to her.

Buddy wrapped her fingers around the keys and leaned in further.

Vespa sighed and it tasted so sweet against Buddy’s lips she almost chased for more.

“Eos,” she said, almost a whisper.

“Vespa,” Buddy said.

Buddy leaned away slightly, hesitantly, almost begrudging in its slowness, feeling that Vespa was about to say something. She peered up with dark eyes, brows furrowed beautifully. “Has anyone ever told you…”

A click, then the resounding clicks that followed as something bit into Buddy’s wrist.

She glanced away at Vespa to her free hand and found a cuff on it.

“... that you’re under arrest?”


End file.
